Ravenclaw Rejects: Book Two
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: Living with a escaped prisoner during the summer, sneaking around with the Weasley twins, and a surprising revelation about family is in for Harry in this book about his second year at Hogwarts with Luna as his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Harry's new year at Hogwarts is filled with living with an escaped prisoner during the summer, sneaking around with the Weasley twins, and a surprising revelation about family. And yes, this story will get increasingly AU as I go along.

The Summer on the Streets

James was currently living in London's worst neighborhoods by the railroad tracks. He did odd jobs like clean cars, do yard work, clean a house, and cook for about nine pounds a day. That was enough to get him a box of cereal each week and a meal at a fast food restaurant each day. Compared to his previous summers, he was in heaven, if you ignored the occasion fight in the street. He was fed like a normal person and not hungry at all.

The fights in the street were bad. He now had the habit of not only carrying a wand with him, but several knifes as well. His aim with them was getting good, but he really didn't want to use them. Every time he had to use them against some violent drunk in the street freaked him out.

He was currently camped out in a abandoned warehouse. He had a couple of blankets on the floor for a bed, and beside that was where he put his glasses down when he went to sleep. He also had a pantry of sorts for the cereal he ate each day along with the single bowl he had and the single water bottle he had (he filled it up at the water fountain at the park). His knapsack was in the corner with all his clothes in it. It may not be much, but it was home until some cops figured out there was a twelve year old kid camping in a warehouse. Then, he would have to move.

However, things were going on outside his little world. Fred, George, and Ginny were going to Egypt on money that they got from a draw along with the rest of their family. Luna and her father were looking for crumple-horned snorkacts in Sweden, and Neville was on a trip with his Grandmother to visit various relatives and to attend several balls (James pited him...it was tough being a rich pureblood).

It was also his birthday, but none of his friends knew it. He told them his birthday was on August fifth, not July thirty first. He blew out the candles he drew on the ground when his clock struck midnight (a cheap wristwatch he got from Dudley). He wasn't expecting to get any presents until he heard a noise outside the warehouse. It was probably just another drunk bum. All he had to do was scare the guy off by any means necessary. He slowly got out pocket knifes and approached the entrance to the warehouse.

When he looked out the door, his eyes widened. Collasped on the ground was Sirius Black! "How did you get out of prison? Can you hear me?" James asked. "He's out cold. Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He slowly dragged his body into his makeshift bedroom.

Then the man began to stir. "Who are you?" He asked.

"James Evans, Sirius Black, right?" James asked. Sirius began to look panicked. "Don't worry; I think you are innocent. Why did you think I helped you out? Here, have some water." James handed him a half empty water bottle.

"Thanks." Sirius said as he took a sip. "Why do you think I'm innocent?"

"Innocent till proven guilty in the court of law. You have never had a trial, so you are innocent by that statement. Anyway, I think it is a cover up. Someone wants you in prison to get you out of the way." James said. "Feel free to settle in. I don't have much but I can share. Oh, yes, I know you are a wizard and so am I."

"What are you doing all alone by yourself?" Sirius asked. "You should be with parents or something."

"My parents are dead." James said.

"Sorry; I know what it feels like to lose someone who you love." Sirius said. "So, what happened?"

"My Aunt and Uncle kicked me out as soon as I decided to go to Hogwarts. They didn't like a wizard in the family I guess." James said.

"My family disowned me as well. I didn't buy into the pureblood nonsense they were selling. I had to live with my best friend when I ran away at sixteen. How old are you anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Twelve. I guess I shouldn't ask your age. I've heard its rude." James said.

Sirius laughed. "Yes, women hate it when you ask them their age. I like you kid; you have a sense of humor. Since we both are on the run from the aurors," James looked blankly at him, "wizarding cops or muggle cops for you I guess, do want to do it together? I have a house we can camp out in for the time being. No one besides me can enter it. I hate the place."

"Let me guess; your darling family used to live there." James said.

"How did you guess? But my paranoid father was good for something. No one can enter the house unless the Lord, in this case me, wishes it. My Mother probably has spare wands in that house as well. Then I could put up the Fidelius Charm with me as the secret keeper and no one could get in." Sirius said. "I need to get to Hogwarts when the school year begins though."

"Why? I can tell you; Harry Potter isn't there. He never showed up two years ago to be sorted." James said smoothly. He really was getting too used to lying all the time.

"No, Peter's there." Sirius growled.

"What do you mean Peter's there? I thought he died." James was interested. "Explain."

"We used Peter for the secret keeper instead of me, because I was the obvious choice, being James's best friend and all. That little rat betrayed us to Voldemort. Then I chased after him to kill me when he goes off about 'Lily and James Sirius! How could you?' Then he cuts off his figure, and becomes a rat after he blows up the entire street. Then I saw the daily prophet with the Weasley's winning it, and see little Peter on one of the kids shoulders."

"Scabbers! He was always missing a toe and living way too long for a ordinary rat!" James exclaimed.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions." Sirius said.

"Ravenclaw." James said.

"That would explain much. I was a Gryffindor." Sirius said.

"That would explain rashly going after Pettigrew." James replied and they both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a tiny mention of slash in here. Just a tiny mention. You might not catch it.

Oh, and if you are wondering why I am only updating once a week, it is because I am taking three AP classes as a junior, and am planning to add another one (I have to talk to my parents) and I am planning in joining some clubs. It basically means I have no life on the weekdays.

Visiting Luna

"You know; you don't have to cook everything you know." Sirius said as he entered the kitchen.

"I just want the house to stay here tommorrow. How can you set a toaster on fire?" James asked.

"It wasn't going fast enough so I helped it out a little. I didn't know it would catch on fire. I can cook other things..." Sirius defeated.

"You can make different drinks, you mean. That isn't going to feed us." James replied. "Honestly, what example are you setting for a thirteen year old boy?"

"You are already that old, huh? Did you have the talk yet?" Sirius said. "This is the age when you go out with lots of girls....and we need to talk about protection and stuff like that."

The Talk was on of the most traumatizing moments of James's life. Not only was the protection geared towards females but also with males. He even got into sex toys...next time, get the talk from someone who wasn't a playboy in school. Honestly, what did he do? He already had a summary of the misadventure of the Marauders (which consisted of playing pranks, running from Sirius's ex-girlfriends, and stealing food from the kitchen). He was thrilled to get the kitchen information.

Other than that one traumatizing moment, James's life was going pretty good. The house needed work was a understatement. The kitchen, two bedrooms, and the sitting room were finally habitable. They didn't want to face the rest of the house without a professional, wizard cleaning team and a couple of aurors to battle what Sirius's mother left behind.

Now, James was ready to face the world, and face his one fear in life: telling people who he actually was. Sure, he was only telling Luna, but that was a big event with how nervous he got. Plus, chances are, Luna would eventually figure it out. Luna realized his home life wasn't that great from conversations at school. She could pick up things people missed.

Soon enough, he was at the Lovegood residence. "Oh, hello, James. Do come in." Luna said at the doorway.

"Hello Luna. I've missed you this summer." James said with a smile.

"I was afraid your relatives wouldn't let you go." Luna said. She realized more than I thought.

"Can I talk to you about my relatives? I've been hiding a lot..." James babbled on.

"You just needed to hide it at that time. I am not made at you. I understand." Luna said.

"You are one of the most understanding people I know. Where to start?" James said.

"At the beginning?" Luna said.

"Of course. First, I am a year older than you. My Aunt took me out of the country during the time I was supposed to receive my Hogwart's letter. She then changed my name from Harry Potter to James Evans." Luna just kept looking on. "You seriously believe me? You don't think I am making this up?"

"Why would I think that? You've never lied to me without a purpose, and this doesn't fit you. You like to stay in the shadows." Luna said pensively.

"I then ran away to Hogwarts anyway, because my relatives and I don't get along." Which is an understatement. "Then they disowned me as soon as they found out. For the first month, I lived on the streets because I didn't want to intrude on anyone. I know it was stupid but I saw your families and I saw how different I was and I couldn't help it. Then I met Sirius Black, and we've been living together in a house ever since."

"That was interesting. I'm glad you have found an adult you can trust. I was worried about you, you know? That difference concerned me because everyone else had someone. So, can I meet him?" Luna asked. "And ask him a couple of questions? You don't come across an escaped, sane Azkaban prisoner everyday."

"Only you would talk to a criminal on the run and ask him questions. Then again, I am living with the man...I have to ask him. It is his house, even if he hates it." James said. "I'll explain if he lets you in."

James then walked into the house. "Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything. You did believe in my innocence when no one else would consider it." Sirius replied.

"I'm not the only one. My friend, Luna Lovegood, thought you were innocent before we even met. So, can she come over?" James asked.

"I get it: girlfriend. Sure, I'll go out to meet her." Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

"She is not my girlfriend! She is my best friend! And take that smile off your face!" James yelled.

"That's what they all say. They say, best friends make the best lovers." James gave him a glare. "Fine, I'll stop. Jeez, just trying to liven up the mood here. Luna would probably do some good. She is outside, isn't she? I'll go get her."

Luna then walked in the door. "It's very dark here."

Sirius laughed. "I see why you like her. Welcome to the Most Noble" cough, "and Ancient house of Black, and it gets blacker everyday. I wouldn't leave the sitting room if I were you. I don't trust my mother."

"Why not?" Luna asked. James groaned. Rule number one: Never ask Sirius about his mother.

"She was the most evil person on earth next to Voldemort, who she supported by the way. She didn't have a heart; she was kept alive purely out of spite." Sirius ranted.

"I heard that!" Mrs. Black seethed. "Bringing mudbloods into this house! At least the girl is pureblood."

"Told you: evil." Sirius said.

"So, what do you do now with your new found freedom? Are you going to start up the band again?" Luna asked as she opened her notebook.

"You knew about the band? Remus," Sirius paused, "a friend always said I would get myself in trouble in it. He was the whole reason why I was Stubby Boardman. Oh, and I plan to catch Peter Pettigrew who is hiding as someones rat. I think his name is Scabbers," James nodded, "and kill him."

"Why not bring him to justice?" Luna asked.

"I don't have faith in the ministry. They didn't give me a trial the first time. Why are you questioning me?" Sirius asked.

"I want to write an article on you." Luna answered honestly. "I really must get both sides of the story."

"You don't write for the Daily Prophet, do you?" Sirius asked.

"No, the Quibbler. The Daily Prophet is controlled by the ministry and Goblin-eating Fudge. You can't trust it." Luna said seriously.

"I really see why you like her." Sirius said. "A little different, but I am sure I am not totally normal after staying in that prison after all these years."

"She does have a great mind." James said. Sirius gave him a hard stare that clearly stated 'are you sure you aren't going out with her'. "And no Sirius. Don't say anything."


	3. Chapter 3

The Longbottom Ball

"Neville...you don't have to do this." James complained.

"I insist...besides, you are here to make this ball bearable. You'll probably be begging to go home by the end and the dress robes I'm giving you won't seem like enough payment." Neville said.

"You hate them that much?" James asked.

"Yeah, I have no one to talk to. Everyone is basically a proud pureblood that believes that they are better than everyone else. It gets annoying sometimes..." Neville complained.

"With their arrogance? Then I simply must come. I have such a lovely repuation and standing that they would just adore me there." James said.

"That was part of the plan actually." Neville said. "I never told my Gran about your repuation at school."

"Neville, your Slytherin side is showing." James smirked.

"I blame you. You've rubbed off on me." Neville said.

"I am quite Slytherin, aren't I? The hat seriously considered putting me there. It gave me the choice between Ravenclaw and Slytherin and I picked Ravenclaw because Luna was my best friend. Thus the Ravenclaw Rejects were born!"

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to avoid Slytherin...come on, it's time to face the music. Lucky for you, you can stand in the crowd while Gran and I start off the party." Neville then walked to another room with his Gran. James stayed hidden in the shadows of the ballroom until he came out.

"Welcome to Longbottom manor!" Neville's Gran boomed.

"I hope you enjoy the party." Neville said quietly when everyone's eyes were on him. With this pressure, it is no wonder he is so nervous all the time. Neville then quickly came down the stairs into the ballroom. He then found James in some random corner. "Why are you hiding?"

"To make a grand enterance of course!" James smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy shrieked.

"He was invited." Neville boldly stated.

"Crim, oh Merlin, its Crim." Susan Bones stood frozen to the spot.

"Oh, its you that is causing trouble at Hogwarts these days." Madame Bones said. "Susan has told me about you. You've also never been caught."

"Then how do you know I did the crime? All I hear is blatant accusations. If you can't back them up, I am innocent in the face of the law or the school rules." James recited.

Draco then burst out laughing. "I couldn't help myself...that sounded so Slytherin...and he is a mudblood in Ravenclaw." Madame Bones, Susan, and Neville looked offended.

"Actually, I think he is a halfblood. He really doesn't know his parentage. His Aunt and Uncle never bothered to tell him about his parents." Neville defended.

"That would make sense because I've never heard of a mudblood," then James glared at him, "muggleborn being a metamorphagous. It is so strange to see your hair a mostly natural color." Indeed, for the formal occasion, James turned his hair back to straight black with only the ends a dark bottle-green color. "You never turn it back to a normal color completely. Why?"

"Honestly?" Draco nodded. "It would be boring. If I have these powers, I am going to use them." James smirked.

"Draco Malfoy, just who are you talking to? Is that that mudblood troublemaker from Ravenclaw?" Mr. Malfoy said in a stern voice. Madame Bones and Susan were gone by now, only leaving Neville to be offended. Obviously, Mr. Malfoy didn't care that Neville was present.

"He's a halfblood father; there are no muggleborn metamorphagous. Besides, he has a very strong Slytherin side and Ravenclaw isn't a bad house to be in either." Draco said stiffly.

"Very well; carry on Draco. Remember the Malfoy name." Then the elder Malfoy walked off.

"No wonder you act like a arrogant prick all the time. I thought Neville had pressure." James said.

"Hey, who are you calling a arrogant prick?" Draco asked.

"I said you acted like a arrogant prick, not that you are one. There is a difference." James said. "What do you personally think Draco?"

"I really don't know. I've always taken my father's opinion on everything. It is how you survive in a Pureblood household." Draco said.

"Why don't you take muggle studies to get a different prospective? Then you could see both sides of the story." Neville suggested.

"Yeah, and you can tell your father that you only took the class to mock the muggles. It's not like there are any other Slytherins watching you if you do decide that muggles aren't all bad." James said. "Plus, if you need help with it, I can always help you. I lived with muggles before I went to Hogwarts."

"I guess I'll see you in muggle studies next year. James convinced me to take it after he explained the concept of T.V to me. You can watch sports games from your house and other things." Neville said.

"I can see professional Quidditch from my house? Muggles figured out a way to do that?" Draco was in awe. "I always thought that they did nothing of importance all day."

"That is what your father tells you. Remember, always question things for yourself. If you don't, you will get duped by everyone. Oh yeah, if you ever decide to break away, call me." James said.

"You mean, like run away? I'll get burned off the tree!" Draco moaned.

"I didn't say do it, I just want to put that option for you out there. Plus, there are plus sides to getting disowned. You have great personal freedom." James tried to make it into a positive situation.

Soon, the party ended and only Neville, James, and Neville's Grandmother were left in the manor. "Neville, you never told me of James's record." Neville's Gran scolded.

"Technically, he doesn't have a record. There are just rumors that he is a bad kid. In realatity, he does the things he does to protect his friends; that's all." Neville tried to explain.

"I understand being strict to protect. Plus, he has brought out the courageous side of you. Thank you James." Neville's Gran said.

"It was nothing Mrs. Longbottom. Neville and I just share a love of herbology and our friendship grew from there. Neville was one of my few friends since I am not all that popular. I'll do anything for him since he is a great guy." Neville blushed at the complement.


	4. Chapter 4

No, I won't do Ron bashing. He is one of characters I like actually...but Herimone I don't like for some reason. She isn't open enough for me...there is a reason why Luna is my favorite character. So, there is Mione bashing! Warning! (also because I am tired of only Ron getting bashed and Hermione looking like an angel).

The Burrow

"He's" George said.

"Arrived!" Fred said.

"Oh, you must be James. Welcome to our home. Ginny just can't stop talking about you, you know." Ginny went red at this. "Of course, the twins are talking about training you. Please be a good influence on them." Ron and Percy snorted. "Do you have a cold?" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. Percy and Ron stopped and stood deadly still. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, and I trust you know the others."

"Yes Mam." James replied. "I am friends with Ginny and the twins, I really don't know Ron all of that much, and I meet Percy occasionally in the halls."

"Yes, you get in more trouble than the twins, yet we can't pin any of it on you!" Percy complained. "Made my head boy year a nightmare I tell you. It was enough having the twins."

"Percy, stop being a prat!" The twins chorused.

"Yeah, James is a decent guy, once you get to know him." Fred said,

"He just has a bad reputation." George said.

"So, dinner anyone?" James began heading to the kitchen.

"Dear, you don't have to do that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, I am a guest. Besides, I do like to cook." James said. After his lovely meal, he got Ron to join his side. Something about if he made food that good, he couldn't be evil. Percy was mad he had one less follower, since Mr. Weasely seemed to like him as well (and his muggle information, which he willingly shared). Then he went to the twins, "What have you been doing this summer? Any new inventions?"

"Well, you do know us," The twins said, "and you would never sell us out. Plus you have cake."

"So this is how you guys got to be friends. I always wondered how you did the stuff you do. I never knew my brothers were that devious!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, what did you think we did during the summer with all the explosions?" The twins asked.

"I just thought you liked the noise." Ginny answered.

The next day, the whole group went to diagon alley. "Second-hand shops okay with you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm a scholarship student. I need to go to second-hand shops. It should be cheaper this year." James remarked as he looked on his book list. "Maybe I can get new glasses this year...I'll just convert the gallons to pounds. They are probably more cheaper in the muggle world."

"I can't believe I lost Scabbers. I know how I always complained he was a useless pet, but he's been gone for days." Ron moaned. Scabbers was gone even before James was there. He was disappointed. "He wasn't looking so good before he was missing. I hope he isn't dead."

"Ron, how nice to see you!" Granger chirped. James hated her with a passion, but Ron, Ron seemed to have a crush on her for reasons unknown to him. She always thought authority was right, she always accepted things in books, and she never questioned things: all things James hated concentrated into a single person. Also, the love of the Headmaster also played a role in that assessment as well. At least Ron questioned authority and the things he read in books, unlike miss annoying-reciting-bookworm. "Why is he with you?" She sneered.

"Nice to meet you to Granger." James said coldly back.

"What is wrong with you?" Ron asked to Granger.

"What? You do remember what he did, or did it slip your mind?" Granger asked.

"He's not that bad, Hermione. He was nice to us all the time he was here. He even cooked." Ron said surprisingly. James wasn't expecting a defense out of Ron. Maybe he was better than he thought. "You should give him a chance."

"A chance, huh? He's already invaded Gryffindor...what's next, Slytherin? He is undermining the whole house system." Granger stated or recited from the Headmaster.

"My Slytherin friend I think is still pending..." James answered.

"No, I guess I am your friend." Granger looked shocked at Draco's words. "We got along at the Longbottom Ball."

"What he means to say is that there weren't that many decent people there..." James interuppted. The twins snickered.

"Anyway, I was looking for you. Do you know where to find the muggle studies textbook?" Draco asked. The whole Weasely family was silent, while Mr. Weasely was clapping.

"Oh, it is just in this shop over here." Mr. Weasley directed Draco to a small bookstore with books on muggles. "So, where is your father?"

"My father wouldn't approve of me taking muggle studies." Draco said as he went in the bookstore and out of sight.

"Didn't see that one coming." Ron said.

The twins burst out in laughter. "How?"

"Did you?"

"Get him?"

"To take muggle studies?"

James replied, "It was Neville's idea."

"Always the quiet ones, always the quiet ones." The twins muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

-If James knows he is Harry Potter why doesn't he tell Sirius and go to Gringotts to check for a inheritance?

Again, James is a paranoid person. He just isn't going to tell his real name to Sirius, a guy he knew for only a month, even if he is the first parental figure he had. Plus, if he came with new clothes, the Headmaster would be checking in on him.

Oh, and Natalie is for my best friend Matt. He loves snakes.

The Hogwarts Express

"Loony, wait up!" James whined. A man sharply turned.

"Crim, you wouldn't have this problem if you showed up on time." Luna reminded him.

"But there were so many of them...do you know how many Weasleys there are?" James asked. "Now there are no compartments left."

"May we sit with you, sir?" Luna asked the man.

"That is fine with me. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Remus Lupin." Professor Lupin introduced himself. "So, what are your names?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Luna Lovegood, second year Ravenclaw."

"Same. My name is James Evans. I am also a second year Ravenclaw."

Then a snake poked his head out of James's bag. "If you don't mind me asking, what is that snake doing in your bag?"

"Oh, this is Natalie. She was in a garden all alone, so I picked her up. She is a black rat snake, so she won't hurt you." James fondly petted the snake. "I already got it cleared at the school if you are wondering. Not fond of snakes?"

"Just an unusual choice for a pet." Professor Lupin remarked. "Not many wizards or witches would buy a snake, because..."

"They are considered Dark, just like you." Luna said. Professor Lupin looked surprised. "Werewolves can be controlled but people react so violently towards them. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"I never really noticed. I guess that is why you are the magical creature expert over here." James remarked.

"But you know plants." Luna said.

"That I do." James said. "But, aren't werewolves tired after the full moon?"

"Yes, I'll just go to sleep." Professor Lupin said.

"We'll be quiet." Luna said as Professor Lupin went fast asleep. "Nice man. I think I'll like Defense Against the Dark Arts."

It was a nice, quiet ride until the train came suddenly to a stop. "I have a bad feeling." Then a rush of cold air passed his face. "I have a really bad feeling." Then a dementor opened their compartment. James heard a woman's voice screaming. He thought it was his mother. Meanwhile, Luna was also out on the floor, hearing her Mother's screams when she was dying in front of her eyes.

"Are you two alright?" Professor Lupin asked. "Have some chocolate. It will make you feel better."

"Thanks, Professor Lupin." The two chorused.

"If you mind me asking, what was that and what did you do to make it go away?" James asked.

"That was a dementor. They guard the wizarding prison Azkaban and are here to search for Sirius Black. Why, I don't know. It's not like any of us have Sirius Black under our cloaks." No, but James was hiding the mirror to have contact with Sirius under his cloak. "They make you relieve your worst memories. If they particularly bad, they make you collapse, like if you saw someone die." Both of them shivered. "What makes them go away is the Patronus Charm. It is sort of like a shield of happiness to protect you."

"I like him better than the last teacher." Luna said. Eventually, they got to Hogsmeade station. "I guess we should get off the train now. Nice meeting you Professor Lupin."

"Yes, you seem like a good teacher." James said.

"Thank you. I'll see you in class." Mr. Lupin said.

"I can't believe Moony is teaching us!" James exclaimed.

"That was Sirius's best friend? You should mention that to him tonight." Luna said.

"I know, right?" James asked.

"I heard both of them collapsed."

"I heard Crim was remembering all the people he killed."

"Crim, are you alright?" Neville hurried over with Ginny and surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley in tow.

"It was scary enough seeing Neville collapse." Ron said. Ginny nodded.

"I take it you have bad memories?" Draco asked.

"I saw my mother die." Luna said.

"I think I heard my mother die. She was pleading for her life." James said. "So, Draco and Ron. Never thought I see you together except in a fight."

"Decent guy, once I got to know him. We are sort of under the same pressure, you know? He has to live up to the Malfoy name and I have to fight all my brothers influence." Ron said. "I guess I was a jerk, laughing at his name in first year."

"And I too for making fun of your family. It was very unbecoming of me. Plus, your father has a point with all this muggle stuff. Do you know they have portable floo calls called cell phones?"

"Just wait to the actual class Dray." James said.

"Dray...my name is Draco!" Draco complained.

"But I give all my friends nicknames. Ronald is Ron, Ginny is Gin, Neville is Nev, Luna is Loony, Fred is Forge, and George is Gred." James explained.

"Anyone tell you that you suck at nicknames?" Draco asked.

"No, you are the first!" James exclaimed.

"Sometimes I wonder about your mental sanity." Draco shook his head.

"Well, at least he keeps life interesting." Neville said. "Along with Luna."


	6. Chapter 6

-wow, completely forgot about these stories. well, not much to say, just when does harry tell sirius his true name?

He will, but you have to read to find out. It is how I get repeat readers.

I know the last chapter was a little rushed. I was making up the train ride on the spot. I have the general direction in which this story will go along, but I haven't ironed out the details. I will say that in the next book, things will pick up, and rating will also go up.

Also, I am going to the boggart scene because Harry/James does not have electives as a second year.

Creepy Boggart

Life began in the school, and the third-years had electives for the first time. Draco was hooked on Muggle Studies. It was his favorite subject, and he didn't have to put on the high and mighty act in the classroom because there was no Slytherins there. Draco however was not as good with magical creatures. It was a fact that Draco still had arrogance, so he didn't listen to the teacher and got his arm cut open. When he moaned about it to James, he said, "It was your own damm fault. Stop whining. It doesn't hurt that much." It was also said with a menacing glare so Draco shut up about the whole hippogriff. Ron was very grateful because he shared muggle studies with Draco, and had to hear Draco whine and moan all class long.

Meanwhile, Ron had problems with electives too. His first two electives with Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. He was fine with Care of Magical Creatures and found it fun, but hated divination for one reason: he was the one that Trelawney said was going to die. He complained his case to the head of Gryffindor, and got switched to muggle studies. He ended up liking it, even if he was using his dad's old textbook.

Now, he and Luna were there for the defense lesson. "Oh, hello Professor Lupin." Luna absently said.

"Hello Miss Lovegood." Professor Lupin was surprised. Then again, Luna had that affect on people. "Like Miss Lovegood said, I am Professor Lupin and I will be teaching you defense against the dark arts. Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." Everyone was looking around at the mention of a practical lesson. No one ever had it before in defense against the dark arts. "Right then, if you follow me."

"Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin." Peeves sang.

"You have a nickname as well, Professor?" Luna said. "My nickname is Loony." The class snicnered.

"My nickname is Crim." James said, almost to defend Luna.

"Our classmates were nice enough to give us our nicknames. Peeves, were you nice enough to give Professor Lupin his nickname?" Luna asked. Peeves didn't know how to respond when someone was actually accusing him of being nice. Usually people were yelling at him. He froze for a second, and then floated away. "Oh, he floated away."

"Thank you for driving Peeves away, Miss Lovegood. Now, I'll show you a useful spell_. Waddiwasi_!" Then the gum shot out of the keyhole. "Now, I can aim that at any offender. Be warned."

"Nice, no wonder," James paused. He was about to say prankster, "you are the defense against the dark arts teacher. Sweet."

"Thank you Mr. Evans. Shall we continue on?" Professor Lupin asked the class. "Inside please." No one was in the staffroom. "Now then, does anyone know anything about boggarts?" Luna raised her hand. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Boggarts are shape-shifters that take the shape of your worst fear, sir." Luna said.

"Couldn't put in better myself. It will take the shape of your worst fear when it comes out. Fortunately, there is a counter charm for a boggart. Only one at a time so the boggart won't be confused. Miss Macdonald, will you please come up here?" Macdonald slowly came to the front. She was nervous. James couldn't help but be a little happy, since the girl did lead the crusade against the Ravenclaw Rejects. "Do you know what scares you the most in the world?" Mary whispered something to Professor Lupin, and he could swore he could see a slight smile. "Okay, now picture him in your clothes. When the boggart comes out of the wardrobe, think of him in the clothes and say _riddikulus_!"

"Alright." Macdonald weakly said, trying to be brave. Then the wardrobe opened and out came him, except he had red eyes. He would never picture himself with red eyes! He liked his green ones, thank you very much! Still, I guess bullies try to hurt the thing that they are most afraid of after all. Who knew? _"Riddikulus_!" The boggart him was covered in girls' clothes. The class laughed.

"Wow, those clothes are actually nicer than some I own." James said. It was true. His wardrobe...lacking was not enough of a word. "You think I could borrow some from you? I have to disagree with the red eyes. I, for one, always change my hair color but never my eyes. I like the emerald color."

Whispers of, "You got to be kidding me," and "He actually liked that boggart?" were heard throughout the classroom.

"As you can see, you think of a way to make your boggart funny and then say_Riddikulus_!" Professor Lupin said.

A line was immediately formed. Luna and James were at the back of the line. They were all going to get in the front, so what was the use to scramble up there? Luna was first out of the pair, and the door opened. Out came a ghostly looking woman, staring straight at Luna. Luna froze, and stared straight at the woman_. _"_Riddikulus!" _The woman had extremely interesting clothes on, even by Luna's standards, and touched Luna's face. She looked strangely familar...this was Luna's mother! He should have known Luna's worst fear was her mother would blame her for her death.

Then James when up. When the door opened, a dementor floated out. Many people fainted. _"Riddikulus!" _The Boggart exploded from the inside out. "What? Dementors really freak me out. Who devised these creatures?"

"Mr. Evans, will you please not destroy my lessons next time? Luckly, you were the last one in the line." Professor Lupin said.

"Sorry, I thought it would be really funny if I didn't have to worry about that creature again." James replied. "Professor Lupin, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Professor Lupin replied.

"I have friends that are third years, and some that are fifth years, and we all had the same lesson plan. Why is that?" James asked.

"Because your previous defense teachers were lacking, so I am trying to make up the difference, Mr. Evans." Professor Lupin answered.


	7. Chapter 7

If anyone was wondering why the story alerts were messed up, I posted a chapter twice, so I had to delete one chapter. This is the real chapter seven.

Padfoot Shows Up

"The Grim! The Grim!" Trelawney yelled as she fled down the hallway. Sirius was back, and took James's advice to scare Trelawney (in defense of Ron, of course).

"Come here, you dog. You know you can't be in the open. Moony is around." James said to the grim-like dog. James let the dog lead him down the tunnel to the shrieking shack. "I have to say Sirius, this is better than the Grim Old Place."

"But I had you to cook!" Sirius said. "Seriously, give me some food. It has been miserable living on rats."

"All I have is some chocolate. Here you go." James tossed the chocolate to Sirius. "So, do you think I should go out for the Quidditch team?"

"Definitely, if based on what I saw in the woods." Sirius said. "Got the rat yet?"

"Peter left Ron. I think he is still around because Granger's cat was been going haywire looking for something." James looked to Sirius's not so innocent face. "You know something about that, didn't you? You don't hide guilt very well."

"Thanks, you know how to make me feel good. Anyway, yeah I had something to do with the cat. Very smart cat by the way." Sirius said.

"Yeah, it is smarter than the girl." James mumbled.

"Stop mumbling. Hopefully we'll find him and capture him." Sirius said.

"I thought you were going to kill him?" James asked.

"Yes, but then I changed my mind." Sirius said. James felt he had another plan up his sleeve.

"I have to go Padfoot. See you later." James then stepped out of the tree and walked to the Quidditch pitch. "So, what positions are open?" He asked the Quidditch captain.

"All of them. Every single one of our players has to try out each year for their spot." The Quidditch captain answered. "Now, on the field! Seekers, over there!" James scrambled to a spot next to Cho Chang, the current seeker for the Ravenclaw team. He hoped he could beat her. "I will each throw twenty golf balls at you. Whoever catches the most will be our new seeker. Chang, you first!"

"Sure, captain!" Chang looked pretty sure of herself. She ended up catching fifteen out of twenty balls.

"Better than last year, Chang!" Chang beamed at the Captain's complement. "Evans, you're next!" He could swear he could hear a collective groan, but it the background, he could swear he could hear a slight cheer.

"Go, Crim get that spot! That Chang, we beat her rot!" The twins cheered.

"Get the Gryffindors off the field!" The captain yelled. "Friends of yours?" James nodded. "If you make it on the team, they better not affect your performance, you hear?" The twins left, leaving only Luna left to cheer.

Then the captain began chucking balls at him. He caught all of them. Everyone was in shock. "What, I was practicing this summer?"

"This is not over Evans!" Chang ranted. "That position was mine! You hear it, mine! No little second year is going to take it away from me!"

"Miss Chang, this is not a time for such juvenile outbursts. Ten points from Ravenclaw." Snape said as he passed through. Everyone became quiet. James was clapping inside.

"Err...welcome to the team, Mr. Evans. I'm Captain John Stevenson. Welcome to the team. Practices are Tuesdays and Thursdays at five o'clock." James smiled. Padfoot gave a bark of approval. Wait a second...what was Sirius doing here? Stupid dog, he could get caught!

"I am going to have a long talk with that dog...don't mind me captain, I just have to do something." James said. Luna followed him. Again, the both of them were in the shrieking shack, this time with Luna with them. "What did I say about going out in the open?"

"It was boring; plus, I wanted to see you make the team." Sirius defended.

"What is it with Gryffindors and taking stupid risks?" James complained.

"You sound like Professor Snape." Luna giggled.

Sirius laughed also. "He teaches here?" Sirius looked appalled.

"What? Why are you looking like that? He is one of my favorite teachers!" If possible, Sirius looked more appalled. "What, is it because he was a Slytherin?"

"It could be because he was a former death eater." Sirius said. "Okay, he was creepy during school. We didn't get along. It wasn't just because he was a Slytherin, even if that was a big part of it." James looked furious. "You remind me of a friend...she got this angry too..."

"James, calm down." Luna said. "He told you at least. He could have lied. It could have been worse. Plus, he was a teenager. Teenagers do stupid stuff. Eventually, they do grow up. How do you feel about Professor Snape now, Sirius?"

"Still don't like him and still really don't trust him, but it wouldn't come to violence." Sirius said. "What could I say? All four of us were idiots, very cocky idiots."

"So like Draco a year ago?" James asked.

"Exactly like that." Luna said.

"How did you get so wise?" James asked.

"I watched people and learned." Luna answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred and George Meet Padfoot

"Oh hello our young proteges!" Fred sang.

"Happy halloween!" George sang.

"You want to go to Hogsmade with us?" They both asked at the same time.

"You know a way to sneak out of the castle? Sweet." James muttered.

"It sounds like fun!" Most normal girls would have said they could get caught, or it was a bad thing to go to Hogsmade unsupervised with a mass-murderer on the loose. However, Luna was no normal girl, and plus, she was impulsive. If it felt right, she did it. She ran completely on faith. It was unnerving to James sometimes when he thought she would die (like when she tried to fly on the hippogriff without even having a Care of Magical Creatures class) or when she constantly jumped into things without thinking them through (like the chamber of secrets for instance). It didn't mean she had no sense; she wouldn't do something totally crazy, but she was more open to things than most people, and it was both a blessing and a curse. "So, how do we get there?"

"Why do I sense foul play?" James asked.

"Wow, we really did pick them Forge."

"I know what you mean Gred."

"We went to Filch's office for a detention, when we were back in first year. We were young, carefree and innocent." Fred said.

James snorted. "You were as innocent as I was in first year. None at all."

"Such hard criticism. You need to work on that sarcasm. People might mistake you for a Slytherin." Fred said.

"I was almost sorted there." James said. The twins didn't look the least bit alarmed. Maybe he could tell them...they were pretty close and offering a way to Hogsmade. What harm could it do?

"We were too!" The twins chorused. "Anyway, there was a drawer labeled _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._"

"Anything else in that drawer?" James asked innocently.

"Well, we only had time to get this one little sheet of paper and I was busy making a dungbomb go off to get this beauty." George sighed.

"It really is the key to our success, but we have memorized all the secret passages. We don't need it anymore, so we are giving it to you two. Can't think of two more deserving people. Our relatives don't have it in them." Fred said. "All those brothers and not one prankster besides my twin. It is a sad world." Fred said.

"Thanks, so what does it do?" Luna asked. "Does a map magically pop out?"

"My dear lady, it does as long as you put your wand to the parchment," Fred and George put both their wands to the parchment, "and say, I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then lines burst across the page, slowly forming a complete map of the castle, full of secret passages, if you excluded the Chamber of Secrets. "Also, if you discover something that isn't on here, the map will update as long as you put your wand to it." Luna put her wand to the parchment, and the Chamber of Secrets appeared. "You guys found the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Well, all you had to do was talk to the snake facet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then, you know, the sink that doesn't work opens, leaving a big hole. There is also another way out of it also." James looked on the map. "There is is. This map is simply amazing. I have to ask Padfoot how he made it." James purposely said.

The twins' interest was piked. "You know Padfoot?"

"You know Moony and Wormtail, and I met Prongs when I was a baby." James said.

"Tell us! Tell us!" The twins yelled.

"Well, it has to be a secret. See, Padfoot got framed for a crime he didn't do, so now he is in hiding." Luna said seriously.

"Not Padfoot!" George cried.

"He was the coolest one to reply to us!" Fred said.

"No, that was Moony." George said.

"Padfoot!" Fred yelled.

"Moony!" George yelled.

"Stop!" and James sent them a glare of death he learned in Potion's class. "Do you want to know or not?" They both nodded. "Then come with me."

"Now, don't freak out and keep an open mind." Luna warned. The twins didn't take her seriously. Boy, were they in for a big surprise. Luna then magically prodded a knot on the Whomping Willow, and a tunnel opened.

"So this is how this passage to Hogsmade worked." George said, amazed. "Never knew."

As they walked, James yelled out, "Padfoot? You there?" He heard a bark in reply. "Change into your human form. I want to introduce you to two of my friends." James then walked over to Fred and George and took their wands.

"What did you do that for?" Fred demanded.

"Oh, you'll see." Luna said calmly as Sirius Black opened the door to the shrieking shack.

"It's Sirius Black! Give us our wands back! We are going to die!" The twins yelled.

"This is Padfoot!" Luna said.

"Why did we listen to the insane one?" Fred complained.

"I don't know why dear brother, but at least life has been interesting. We'll never open our joke shop now." George complained.

"Listen to the full story please! If Sirius really would have wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be alive right now." James said.

"Thanks for that. Anyways, long story short: Lily and James want me to be secret keeper. I say no, because I am the most obvious choice as James's best friend, and Peter or Wormtail, becomes the secret keeper instead. Then when I find Lily and James dead, I want Wormtail dead. I track him to a street where he said I did it and then the little rat blew up the street, cut his finger off, and ran off into the sewer. Then the little rat was on the front page this summer-"

"Scabbers!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Exactly! I was here to finish what I started, but now I just want to see the rat being brought to justice so I can run free." Sirius said. "Do you believe me?"

"We believe you. James might be a little creepy sometimes-"

"and violent, and generally scary to the general population-"

"but he knows how to judge people. We believe him, so we believe you." Fred and George said at the same time. "So, who was everybody?"

"I, of course, was the awesome Padfoot." James snorted. "Shut up you! James Potter was Prongs, Moony was Remus Lupin, you guys might know him as Professor Lupin," the twins' eyes lit up, "and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"It's always the quiet ones, always the quiet ones." Fred and George mumbled. "Never would have guessed."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry the plot is slow, but I have to put in background information and build on Harry's and Sirius's relationship.

Peter the Rat is Found

"We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" The twins bowed to Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin thought it was strange. Okay, he thought it was beyond strange. The twins, whenever they saw Professor Lupin, whether it be in the classroom or just in the hall, bowed to him. Professor Snape was not amused. Sirius was laughing his butt off. The twins also knew he was Harry Potter, and were protecting their minds ever since first year (the reason why they were the only ones to surprise the Headmaster). It turned out that they only read when it benefited them. It made James seriously question how in the world they got in Gryffindor.

James began to hang out more in the Slytherin common room with Luna. The Slytherins at first tried to deny him access, but he kept coming in the common room anyway by secret entrances (given to him by Nathan). Only Draco talked to him, until one day when a little first year girl came up to him. "Can you please help me with Herbology? I heard you are the best in your year from Professor Sprout and Daphne doesn't get it!"

James was shocked that the girl even had the bravery to come up to him. "Sure kid. What is your name anyway?"

"Astoria Greengrass." The girl said politely. From then on, James had another ally in the Slytherin house. Astoria's sister, Daphne, also got along with him after she saw him helping her little sister with homework. This also led to Draco and Daphne becoming best friends.

Now, I was on my way to Gryffindor tower. Luna and I were possibly the only two people allowed in both places at the same time. Fred and George are waiting just outside the doorway. They were arguing with Ron. "Just let us have Scabbers, will you?" The twins tried to convince.

"No, you'll do something evil to him like turn him into a spider." Ron stubbornly replied. "No way I am going to hand over Scabbers for your sick experiments. I probably won't get him back." He really should give Ron more credit. The boy does know certain things at times.

"Hey Ron! Gred! Forge!" James waved at them. "I'm sorry they scared you. I just wanted them to ask you for Scabbers. I thought it would be better coming from a family member."

"So, you want Scabbers?" Ron asked. "How do I know you won't do what Fred and George will do?"

"Ron, am I ever mean to animals?" James asked.

"No, you are really nice to animals, even if they are dangerous and can kill you." Ron was talking about him defending werewolves. Fred and George had a different example. They met Nathan. Dangerous animals and you are crazy went to a whole new level when they met a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. "You won't hurt a rat."

"You won't mind if I take Scabbers to dinner, will you? I am just really hungary." James said.

"Of course not! Just feed him, will you? He's been looking peaky ever since Egypt." Ron answered. His plan was set. However, little Peter had other ideas. Contrary to popular opinion, Peter did have a mind on him (that made bad decisions, but still...). He also knew when someone had a plan to seriously maim or injure him (Fred and George taught him that lesson). So on the way to the great hall, Fred and George had to talk to Lee for some new prank they were planning. It was at this time that Peter transformed. Ron fainted at seeing that his rat was actually a man.

"Oh no you don't! It took way to long to track you down! Come back here you little rat!" James ran after Pettigrew, and caught up with him easily due to Harry Hunting when he was younger. He also learned another thing from Harry Hunting: How to throw a punch. Pettigrew was on the ground and then proceeded to grab Ron's wand.

James didn't know what to do. No one, save Professor Lupin, taught them how to defend themselves, and he wasn't at the level where he could duel a death eater! He only knew how to use a bat or use knives...that's it! James transfigured a broom into a metal bar and began hitting Pettigrew with it. Before the rat could utter a word, he was knocked cold by James.

"Oh my God, is he dead!" A girl screamed.

James looked down at Peter. He went a little overboard (and really, who could blame him?). Both of his legs were broken, his arms were covered with bruses, and the face was covered in blood due to several knives slashing it. "Opps...I really hope I don't get in trouble...he's a criminal, right? I was just defending myself. Well, at least he can't run away."

"Mr. Evans, what is going on here?" Professor Snape yelled.

"Err...okay, this is going to sound really strange. Sirius isn't guilty...this guy betrayed the Potters and blew up the street. We would have known if Sirius had a trial..." James complained. "Anyway, Peter Pettigrew was masquerading around as Ron's rat. He cut off his finger when he blew up the street, so it would look like he died. Ron's rat had a toe missing, so they were one in the same."

"And how did you happen to come across this infomation? Did Sirius Black give it to you himself?" Professor Snape asked.

"Exactly Professor. Isn't there a truth serum you can use on him?" James asked.

"Yes, but it only works if the person in question in conscious. Pettigrew looks like he needs a week in the hospital wing before he can even open his eyes. What did you do Mr. Evans?"

"Well...I hit him with a metal bat, okay?" James said. "I am not in trouble, am I?"

"If your story checks out, no. However, I do foresee many detentions if it doesn't Mr. Evans. Please refrain from sending people to the hospital wing." Professor Snape then levitated Peter Pettigrew to the hospital wing.

"What did I do to make him so angry?" James asked.


	10. Chapter 10

I actually had only an hour of homework today! So, here is the next chapter!

Backlash

"Mr. Pettigrew, were you Lily and James Potter's secret keeper?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes." Peter replied in monotone.

"Did you blow up the street, killing ten muggles in the process?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Take him away." The headmaster motioned to the aurors.

"I will find out how his grave misjustice occured, I promise you. Honestly, no trial? What were people thinking? How could I have not noticed?" Madame Bones moaned.

"I never have seen Aunt Amelia this upset." Susan Bones said. "Thanks for hearing him out I guess. Sorry about the ball. I was rude to you and I shouldn't have done it."

"My insanity does come in handy sometimes." James joked. "Don't worry about it; happens all the time. I am the most hated person in the entire school, remember? I do have to keep my reputation. I guess this will help. People now will think I can commit murder according to the Hogwarts gossip mill."

Susan giggled. "Want to start over? My name is Susan Bones. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you Susan. My name is James Evans, but many people call me Crim." James mock bowed.

"So that is your actual name. I have never heard your first name spoken. Its weird really..." Susan muttered.

"Miss Bones, will you please leave Mr. Evans and I alone?" Susan quickly moved out of the hospital wing due to the Headmaster.

"I guess I don't have detention because my story checks out?" James asked weakly.

"Yes, but please refrain from causing such damage in the future. You did, however, do an act benefiting the school. Fifty points will be awarded to Ravenclaw." James was surprised. He had the impression that the Headmaster hated him, or at least, was very suspicious of him. "Mr. Black wishes to see you. He is in my office at the moment."

James rushed up the stairs before the Headmaster could give him directions (he did have the map with him at all times). "Sirius, contragulations on freedom!"

"Couldn't do it without you kid, or your girlfriend." Sirius said.

"She is not my girlfriend! Best friend, not girlfriend!" James shouted.

"Whatever you say. So, this might be a little personal, but would you mind if I adopted you? See, it was the reason I wanted to capture Peter rather than kill him on the spot. I'll give you time to think about it, if you want." Sirius said.

"What about your godson?" James blurted out.

"I'll be looking for him. I don't think he is dead. He can join us and we can become one insane family together. I got attached to you; what can I say? Plus, a kid at least deserves a parent that cares." Sirius said.

"What if I was lying to you the whole time? About everything?" James asked. He would love to be adopted by Sirius, but he didn't deserve him. He couldn't even tell the man his real name.

"You can tell me now if you like." Sirius said.

"I was lying about my name. It got changed just before I entered sixth grade." James took off the charm that made the concealment makeup stay on, and rubbed it off. "It got changed from Harry James Potter to James Evans. I think my Aunt was trying to hide me away from the wizards. It didn't work, so I am here now, just on a scholarship and under a different name."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Well, you remind me of Lily a lot...there is some James in there. Yeah." Sirius was still dumbstruck. "So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was paranoid. I was afraid of getting found out. I don't like a lot of attention, if someone or anyone, figured out I was the boy who lived, my normal life would be shattered. I like it just the way it is." James said.

"Okay...I guess I can understand that. I can't legally adopt you because the goblins would figure out you are Harry Potter by your blood, which is sadly used in the adoption ritul. I can however keep you during holidays. Its not like anyone would notice you in Grim Old Place." James smiled. "I would offer you this Christmas, but St. Mungo's wants to do a psychological evaluation on me that will take months. I'll be in the hospital way past Christmas."

"It's okay; I was thinking of staying in the Slytherin dormitories this year. Draco is staying behind to avoid his father, and I think he'll need some company, since Daphne is going home for the holidays." James said. "Which reminds me...I do need to apologize to Professor Snape. He helped me out in the hall. Don't say anything Sirius."

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"Please, that look on your face tells me all I need to know." James answered.

"Just like your mother...she had the annoying tenency to deny who she liked as well." Sirius smirked.

"I do not like Luna! She is my best friend! That is it!" James yelled. "I need to go." James applied his makeup over his scar.

It was just in time because someone decided to come into the room at that moment. "Is Sirius driving you insane yet?"

"Professor Lupin, thank god you are here!" James exclaimed.

"Don't annoy people Sirius. You'll drive them crazy." Professor Lupin said sternly.

"Remus, I can annoy whoever I want. It is the way I show I care." Sirius stuck out his tongue at him. Professor Lupin rolled his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I am going to post a new story soon called _I'm With You. _It is my take on all the werewolf fics on here about Harry Potter. He gets bit before third year, and the only people that know are the Lovegoods. How long can he hide without being found out?

Backlash: Part Two

James knocked on the door. Professor Snape opened the door. "I'm sorry sir. I don't know what I did, but I am sorry."

"It just brought up bad memories, memories you should not ask about." Professor Snape glared at him. "What did Black want with you anyway?"

"You know, he just wanted to thank me. He really isn't a bad guy once you get to know him." Professor Snape snorted. "That is what he said too. You have things in common. Well, you can cook better than he can. Oh god, I am scared of his cooking."

"I shared a Potions class with him. I remember. I do not know how he got into NEWT potions." Professor Snape said. "His skill at blowing things up is only reviled by Mr. Longbottom."

"I'm helping him out! He isn't that bad." James defended his friend.

"So its you that has making my life easier, and yet harder at the same time. Filch is moaning about how hard the blood is to clean up."

"I know; blood is a bitch to clean, especially out of carpet." Professor Snape's eyes widened at this. James just realized what he said. "How do you do that?"

"Get information out of people Mr. Evans? I am a teacher and head of Slytherin house. It is a skill you learn over time, and it is especially helpful for students who may do stupid stunts that might possibly endanger others' lives."

"I get it now. I was going to change Pettigrew in the Great Hall under the supervision of teachers, but Pettigrew was brighter than I thought." James said. "I guess I should have thought ahead."

"No, you were full of yourself, and that leads to mistakes. Limit your risk and it won't happen again. You are a Ravenclaw, so I can trust you can learn?" Professor Snape asked.

"I guess I will keep that in mind sir." James then left the Potions' classroom only to bump into Luna.

"Hello Crim. I take it the talk wasn't that bad?" Luna asked.

"No; it was quite pleasant actually. I thought for a moment Professor Snape figured it out and he hated me for it." James admitted.

"You have to tell the truth one day to him, you do know that?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but he'll hate me." James sighed.

"No, I don't think he will." Luna said. James looked up at her. "You don't notice how he cares for you. I think you are his favorite student."

"That is only because I do the Potions right." James said. He studied Potions and used part of Chemistry to make himself best in the class. It wasn't that hard when he adapted Chemistry, Cooking, and Potions together, though no one could understand his notes. Even Granger couldn't make heads or tails of them. "Compared to the many people that get sent to the hospital wing, I am a godsend."

"No; that's not it. I've seen the best people in later years. The only one that comes close is Draco-"

"Which is his Godson." Luna looked surprised. "Draco mentioned it to me once. He likes Professor Snape better than his father, not that I blame him."

"Which still isn't the same. It is just the look in his eyes. It is almost like he is remembering something..." James was amazed Luna got this from just observing in class. She was a lot more observant than people gave her credit for. "or maybe himself when he was younger." James then remembered his own father and the fights that erupted. "I guess...it is the way people give you a hard time."

"He does the same thing with his snakes. No one wants to give the Slytherins a chance, but yet, he does. He also makes the house stick together so the other houses won't attack it as much. I know he was a Slytherin, and he can be downright scary sometimes, but maybe he only thinks of me as an honorary snake. I do hang out in the Slytherin common room quite often." James remarked. "Besides, people also give you a hard time."

"People usually don't challenge me directly. They might steal my stuff, but that is it. People want to curse you in the hallways. It makes me sad sometimes you always have to be on your guard. I think I even heard Smith wanted to mess with your bed." Luna said with concern.

"I'm used to it. Its always been this way, and I have a good time. We have a good time." James said. "I have to say I am happy with my life."

"I feel guilty sometimes." Luna looked to the clouds. "I wonder if you are only in Ravenclaw because of me. If I wasn't here, you'll be in Slytherin and much happier than in Ravenclaw, the house that hates you."

"I don't regret it. You're my best friend, and really the only person I can share stuff with, the only person that I really let in." James said. "It is almost sad in a way. I can't even let down the gates to any other person. What kind of person am I?"

"You are very nice, and you have a fierce streak of protecting your friends underneath all the protectiveness. Some might even call it bravery, but I don't call that protectiveness bravery. Bravery is you slowly coming out of your shell. Compared to last year, you have made a lot of progress. What, you went from just me to seven friends? That is amazing in its own way, but yet you don't see it. You've helped me out too, you know."

"What do you mean by that?" James thought he was the only person that got anything out of the deal.

"You've gotten people to see me as a person. I haven't had that since my Mother's death." Luna said.


	12. Chapter 12

This is my first devolped character that wasn't in the series. Michelle does serve a purpose later in the story.

The Bubbly Slytherin

"Merry Christmas everyone!" A girl sang at the top of her lungs.

James thought Slytherins were supposed to be quiet. "Who the hell is that?"

"That would be Michelle Avery." Draco sighed. James could tell he didn't appreciate being woken up at five thirty in the morning.

"That would be Perfect Avery to you." Michelle chastised. "Young Slytherins need to respect their elders. So, you are Draco's new friend? Hardly anyone from the other houses even visits us Slytherins, and you are spending the holiday!"

"I know; I really don't understand it either." James said. "How could people be so stupid?"

"People think all of us Slytherins are not interested in the other houses. They are wrong. I would love to have more friends from the other houses!" Michelle exclaimed. This girl was very cheery. She was bordering on Hufflepuff cheery. It was scary to see it in the snake pit.

"How she got into Slytherin is a mystery to us all." Draco remarked. "Just like how you got into Ravenclaw is a mystery to us all."

"Jeez Draco, my father would kill me if I was anywhere but Slytherin. I just begged my way here, and now I am a perfect! Amazing, right? So get good grades and you'll turn out just like me!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Good grades wouldn't make me a perfect. I think I have a criminal record now since little Peter was in the hospital wing for a month." James sighed. "Anyway, I have better things to do with my free time."

"Just don't blow up hallways...do you know how many times I had to stop your friends, the Weasley twins? Nightmare, well, at least they were good looking and the explosion was cool. The smoke moved in animal shapes! Genius if I see it!" Michelle looked starry eyed. "I mean and all the house animals were there too."

"You wouldn't happen to have a crush on one of the twins, would you?" Harry asked.

Michelle blushed and stammered out, "Don't know what you are talking about...fine, I have a crush on George. Happy now?" Well, this could work out. Michelle seemed like a good girl, and George wasn't taken. It could work. Now how to set them up...

"Don't even think about it." Draco said. "Slytherin and Gryffindor relations aren't that good yet. Besides, don't we have presents to open?"

"Yeah, you two probably have a mountain." James joked. He didn't realize that was the reality. He forgot the fact that both the Averys and the Malfoys were rich and could afford expensive gifts. "Dang, you do have a mountain!" In comparison, James only had a small pile, but it was bigger than last year. "I was kidding!"

"I had a good load this year. All new makeup products, the newest book on lazy cleaning spells, and some awesome clothes with a gift cerificate! Amazing!" Michelle was bouncing off the walls. Her energy just never seemed to end. "What was your load Crim?"

"Let's see: I have Mrs. Weasley's homemade fudge and a sweater from her, wasn't expecting that. The twins...this doesn't look like Zonko's. I think this is the first run of their joke products! I really have to thank them later. Neville gave me a snake vine," Draco was eying it with interest, "and Luna gave me a guide on basic defensive spells. The Greengrass sisters gave me a gift card to some clothing store," and this made Michelle get a gleem in her eye. Maybe she belonged in Slytherin after all. "and Ron even gave me Honeydukes chocolate! Ginny tried to knit something, but failed and Draco gave me gloves. Thanks."

"Have to see if we can go on a little shopping trip at the end of the year." Michelle said, with the same gleem in her eye.

"No, why do I have the sudden feeling I would die?" James asked.

"I can supervise." Draco offered. "Make sure she doesn't go too crazy."

"Yes, I am going to trust the guy that spends more time on his hair than any girl I personally know to keep a girl in check while shopping. Most likely, you'll join in." James pointed out.

"Well, yes, but even you have to admit that your wardrobe is serious lacking." Draco said. "We have to rectify it."

"Not my fault, I repeat. I blame my relatives of mine. Besides, I was going to get new clothes this summer anyways...then again, Sirius is related to you." James shuttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"Sirius also spends loads of time on his hair. Then he has to get his outfit right to impress the ladies." James shuttered again.

"Why are you shuttering anyway?" Michelle asked.

"Never get the talk from the biggest playboy in school. I am still disturbed. So very disturbed." James then changed his tone to a happier one. "Well, at least you have common ground on something."

"I don't want to be involved with that blood traitor." Draco said seriously.

"I don't think you really care. It is all just an act." James stared Draco down.

"Fuck. How did you avoid Slytherin again?" Draco asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay, but having the action so early in the story kind of made it hard to finish up the year. There is a major time skip to Easter break, because I have one more fact to get in here and I don't want to ramble on. This book was mainly backstory for the other, newer books I am planning. Sorry for the lack of action. There is some romance in this chapter, and it is of the slash variety (the same couple that was so vaguely mentioned earlier on that you really couldn't see the pairing).

Above All, Goblins Like Money

James was a happy camper. His godfather was released from the hospital and now took over Grimmauld Place (Sirius didn't have the heart to abandon it after all the events that took place during the summer, plus it did have great security and he took pleasure in destroying everything his mother held dear). He could finally sign up for the go home option for breaks.

"So, where have you been? It is like, three o'clock in the morning." James commented.

"Just catching up with Remus. I just got released from the hospital you know." Sirius said.

"Oh, and was that all you were doing?" James wagged his finger.

"What are you implying?" Sirius asked.

"Well, honestly I think you had sex." James bluntly answered.

Sirius freaked. Well, who wouldn't when your godson just pointed out you had sex with your best friend? Especially when said godson wasn't even there. "It is comments like these that make me think you have very perverted friends."

"Well, the twins do fit that description, and besides, they are older than me. Besides, if you tease me about my best friend, I get to tease you about yours. I know it really didn't happen..." Sirius's face said otherwise. "Or not. I was right? Did you go out before prison or something? Or did you just get drunk?"

"Do you think I look like the person that would fuck someone just because I was drunk?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." James answered.

"Before prison maybe. Remus and I got serious after your parent's wedding." Sirius answered. "Drinks did help loosen the atmosphere. Why are we talking about this anyway?"

"Because I am not really supposed to be here and reporters are recording everyone that leaves this house and enters it." Harry answered. "They haven't had a good story for a while now."

"It is times like these that I really wish I could adopt you." Sirius sighed.

"It's not like you could just bribe the Goblins. I mean, this could so easily go over in the muggle world with the magic of money." James joked.

"We could bribe the Goblins. They really do like their money. Plus the Black family has priceless heirlooms that I could care less about." Sirius said.

"Why the hell did you not tell me this before? Never mind, I'll put this under stupid Gryffindor moments. Why are you so opposed to bribery anyway?" James asked.

"Why don't you have morals?" Sirius asked back.

"I learned to fend for myself. After a while, morals just fly out the window." James answered.

"Well, you will have to relearn them someday." Sirius said.

"Good luck with that." James said. "So how do we sneak out of the house? Wait a minute...I have an idea." James snuck in his room and pulled out his latest creation: a potion-filled smoke bomb. "Time to distract and run like hell."

"And his dad's side shows itself!" Sirius said. Soon, James threw the bomb, and the two shoved reporters out of the way to get to the subway.

They got to Gringotts by the muggle way. Then James began to use his own magic. "So, may I speak to a Gobin privately?"

A Goblin grinned creepily back. "Anything for our best costumers. Ragnok!"

Another Goblin came up. "This way Lord Black." Sirius grimaced. He hated being reminded of his family. Ragnok led them to a office. "So what can I do for you today?"

"We were wondering if you'll keep my true parentage a secret when Sirius adopts me." James said.

"My, my, isn't that illegal?" Ragnok asked.

"You have your price. Everyone does. Plus, the Blacks are one of the oldest and purest families. Imagine what treasures lie inside that vault." Ragnok's mouth was watering. He got him! "You could just pick one priceless treasure out for yourself. All you have to do is lie on a little form. That's it, and the treasure is yours."

"Very well. You do seem suited for the Black family name anyway. Lord Black and Mr. Evans, please place your hands here and cut them open so blood will fall on the stone." Ragnok commanded. As James's blood fell on the stone, Ragnok eye's gleamed. "Mr. Potter, welcome back. I now understand why you wish for your identity to be kept a secret. I still do wish to be paid."

"I wouldn't dare try to cheat you out of your valuables Ragnok." James answered. "You have too much over my head."

"Congratulations. Mr. James Evans is now James Black, heir to the ancient and most noble house of Black." Ragnok said. "Now for my payment..."

Sirius walked out of the bank with a smile. "Welcome to the messed up family kid."

"Thanks, I guess. So are reporters going to storm us tomorrow?" James asked. "It seems like the newspapers don't have much to write about these days."

"No, but we are having a ball tommorrow." James had this growing feeling in his gut. The last ball he went to wasn't the best experience of his life.

"Why?" James asked.

"Oh I forgot. You are not versed in pureblood customs. It is customary to have a ball to name an heir that is not related to you by blood." Sirius explained.

"I thought you didn't like these pureblood customs." James commented.

"Yes, but they are necessary kid. I don't want any of my other family members getting their hands on the Black fortune." Sirius said. "This gives me some insurance, not like I'm going to die or anything, but just in case."


	14. Chapter 14

The New Black Heir

"So you are my new grandson." Sirius's mum said. "YOU PUT A MUDBLOOD TO BE THE HEIR! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, NO GOOD SON OF MINE! I WISH I COULD JUST WRING YOUR NECK RIGHT NOW!"

"Lady Black, will you please calm down?" James pleaded. He knew a way to deal with cranky old ladies: kill them with kindness. Lady Black was at least not screaming, but she was by no means calm. "I am not a muggleborn. I am a halfblood."

"Why should I believe you, dirty scum?" Lady Black spat out.

_"Because a muggle-born can not do this." James said in parseltongue. _Lady Black was shocked. "So, are we cool?"

Lady Black could just nod her head. "Yes, we are. You are quite polite."

"My friends Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom have been teaching me about pureblood customs." James answered.

"Well at least my son did something right for a change." Sirius looked like he was about to faint. "I will keep your gift a little secret. Being a parselmouth does not go over well in the world today." Lady Black said.

Night of the Black Ball:

"Wonder why Black felt the need to hold a ball, and the night before Draco goes to school, no less!" Lucius Malfoy sneered. He wasn't fond of his cousin in law, and was less than excited when he got released from prison.

"He is still my cousin, my flesh and blood, and the head of the house of Black, so will you please keep your mouth shut!" Draco was surprised from this response from his mother. "Not many of my family are alive and free, and I can't talk to both of my sisters." Draco knew that Andromeda was a sore subject for his mother, and his mother had a close relationship with Bellatrix.

"Welcome to the House of Black." Sirius said, without trying to sound sarcastic. "It took Kreacher a long time to clean up so it wouldn't look as Black as the name." Kreacher took orders from his mistress, and his mistress said to follow James's orders. Everyone laughed at Sirius's joke, even if it did jab at his family's name. "I would like to introduce the heir to the House of Black."

Several gasps were heard in the crowd. No one knew what to expect. Then James stepped out. He looked the same as he was at the Longbottom Ball, but his hair was black, quite like Sirius's, and the ends were turned the Black house's colors. "I would like to introduce myself. I am James Black, formally known as James Evans, from the lovely house of Ravenclaw, and the heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black."

Neville, Draco, and Susan were the first people to clap, and the others soon followed. James walked out the steps to greet them. "You could have told me!" Draco complained.

"I wanted you to be surprised." James defended.

"You did surprise us. So does this mean that you'll be going to pureblood balls?" Neville looked on with hopeful eyes.

"Sirius isn't one for pureblood customs, so no. Sorry, but you have Dray and Susie." James answered. "Fine, if both of them are not there, I'll show up. I'm only doing this because I am your best friend."

"I just realized how strange this is. All of us are from different houses and we are speaking to each other." Susan pointed out.

"Yes, we are the rainbow group of friends!" James exclaimed. Sirius snorted. "God that sounded gay."

"I guess this means we are related. I finally have sane relatives!" Draco exclaimed.

"I've heard about the lovely Black family history from Lady Black...I mean Grandmother." James said.

"But how did you get her to accept you...I thought she would just yell at you..." and this proved that at times Draco was too smart for his own good. However, Neville simply nodded like he understood. "So Neville knows and I don't? We've been friends this past year and now we are family, and you still don't tell me?"

"I understand if you don't want to tell me. We've just began to get along." Susan said. "But why did you call me Susie?"

"I have nicknames for all my friends." James happily said. "It started the day I got my own nickname, Crim."

"He sucks at nicknames." Draco said.

"I do not!" James stuck out his tongue.

"Please...Dray? Nev? You know how many times I called my Uncle Sev Uncle Nev by mistake? He didn't like to be reminded of Neville." Draco explained.

"Well...I don't want to be reminded of him either." Neville shivered. Neville did deserve to be let in on the secret. He was his best friend...and it was wrong to keep him in the dark.

"Hey Nev, can I talk to you alone?" James asked.

"Sure." Neville said. Soon, they were in James's room. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"So, do you know occulmacy?" James asked.

"A little...I haven't practiced. Grandmother tells me I need to learn it soon. She doesn't trust the headmaster." Neville's Grandmother was a smart cookie. No wonder Neville turned out to be such a great guy. "So I guess I need to take lessons over the summer? What are you not telling me?"

"Well...I guess my name really is James Black...its legalized...even if we had to bribe a goblin." James nervously laughed.

"You bribed a goblin?!" Neville yelled.

"Well, I had no choice! I didn't want to go back to the Durselys!" James yelled. He then calmed his voice and started again. "This was a lot easier telling Luna and the twins. My real name is Harry Potter."

"Okay...decent reason to bribe goblins..." Neville was in a state of shock.


	15. Chapter 15

So many ideas to continue! I actually don't think the third book will be delayed. If you didn't get the message before, SLASH WARNING! I am pretty sure this is going up to T, because Harry is perverted.

The Black Heir Comes to Hogwarts

"Family suits him." Some girl muttered.

"His new father isn't sane, how can he be?" Her friend also was spreading rumors around. "Then again, Crim isn't either and neither is Loony."

"So, Sirius finally became your father? I'm so happy for you!" Luna hugged him.

James was shocked for a second by the sudden show of affection, but soon came to be himself again. "It only took a bribing of a goblin to do it. Anyway, Nev knows now. I told him over the break. Can you please help him with occulmacy? His grandmother should help him more this summer."

"Of course I will!" Luna exclaimed. "And those new robes don't look bad either."

James blushed. "Thanks. These are the first clothes I have ever gotten new."

"So, when are you going to get new clothes?" Luna asked.

"Miki and Dray are planning to kidnap me since Christmas." James grimaced. "They would have done it during Easter but I was busy ignoring laws to get adopted by Sirius. Also, I found out something..."

"What?" Luna asked.

"My cousin is hot!" James exclaimed.

Luna, unlike a normal girl, did not groan. She understood teenage boys and their needs (in other words- all teenage boys are perverts). "Is she not blood related to you?" James nodded his head. "Might as well tell me. Why didn't you tell the twins this?"

"They are planning some sort of end of the year prank on Professor Snape that I do not want to be a part of. Best not to push my luck with Sirius being my new father and all." Luna nodded with understanding. "Plus, you are my best and first friend. I'll totally come to you with crushes first."

"I'm honored." Luna said, obviously touched.

"Thanks, and she is technically Sirius's favorite cousin's daughter. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, and sadly, she is like seven years older than me. Meanwhile, Siri and Remy get to go off to the middle of nowhere, get drunk, and come home in the middle of the night. Life isn't fair." James groaned.

"Maybe they are looking for Fudge's heliopath army?" Luna asked. She could be so innocent sometimes, despite all her insights and maturity. Maybe it was because she didn't spend time on the street like James did. "Am I missing something?"

"I'll tell you when you are older." James said. Maybe it wasn't normal for a thirteen year old boy to know those types of things. Oh well, his childhood was good for something at least. "Let's just say, wackspurts fill their brains."

"Good luck this summer. So what are you doing this summer anyway?" Luna asked.

"Sirius thinks that after escaping prison, he needed a break, so we are heading on a month long journey to Miami Beach with Professor Lupin. I would say this was all for Sirius to hook up with girls, but since he actually has a steady relationship..." James carried on.

Luna's eyes lit up in recognition. "Sirius and Remus are together? I didn't even think they were gay..."

"Please, do you not see the signs with Sirius? First, he tells me from experience how to have safe sex with a guy." So many painful memories. Don't want to ever remember. "Then he takes more time than all the girls I know in the bathroom."

"Don't you also say that about Dray?" Luna asked, and they all wondered (the classic harry potter question), is Draco gay?

Then Neville came up. "What are you talking about?"

The duo answered, "Whether or not Dray is gay."

"Yes, he is. My gaydar goes off around him, just like with Professor Lupin and Sirius." Neville answered.

"Wow Nev, you have a gift." James was impressed. "Gred and Forge might want to take you on as their apprentice. I mean, they were already impressed how you talked Dray into taking muggle studies."

Neville blushed. "You told them about that? I just thought Dray would like it."

"That's nice of you Nev." Luna said. Neville blushed even more.

"So want to make a big group?" James asked.

"Nah, pranking isn't my thing, even to get back at people. I have a little bit more morals than some." Some meaning James, the person with less morals than average. "Plus, you two have this connection going, and the Ravenclaw Rejects is an awesome name." Neville grinned.

"What connection?" Luna asked. James just groaned. It was going to be like Sirius all over again, but in front of Luna.

"Just you two are very close. I guess you get that way if you have only the other to rely on in your house." Neville said. Thank god! "So Crim, there is this ball coming up in June..." and even Neville has another motive for talking.

"Sorry, I'll be in Florida for the entire month of June." James sticked out his tongue.

"No fair!" Neville groaned.


End file.
